Fateful College Party
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot. Elliot invite Kurt and Blaine to a college party. That night, however, turns into a disaster. Blaine makes the worst decision of his life when a stranger invites him in his dorm room. TW: graphic depiction of sexual assault. Klaine. Takes place between New Directions and New New York.


**This takes place after Blaine and Sam's graduation. Blaine and Sam had just moved into the loft.**

Even though Glee club was disbanded and they lost Nationals, Blaine and Sam left Lima with high spirits. Within the week, Blaine and Sam settled into the loft with Kurt and Rachel. Santana left town with Brittany, so there was room. Blaine shared Kurt's room and Sam slept on the couch.

About a week after Blaine and Sam moved in, Kurt heard his phone ring and ran out to the kitchen where he left his phone. "Hey, Elliot!"

"Hey! So, there is going to be an end-of-semester bash at NYU, and Rachel and none of my friends can go." Elliot said.

"Oh. Well, you can always come here and we can have our own little party." Kurt suggested.

"Orrr you can come with." Elliot countered. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Kurt hummed in hesitance. "I don't know…huge, crazy parties really aren't my scene."

"It's not going to be that bad. There will be music and dancing, but people will mostly just eat, drink, and socialize." Elliot explained.

Kurt sighed. Well, it would be good to let loose after the past year. "Tell you what: I will talk to Blaine and Sam, see what they think, but if neither of them want to go, then I won't."

"Yay! So, it's this Friday at eight at NYU. Talk to you soon!"

"Fine, bye." Kurt hung up and sighed. Just then, Sam and Blaine walked through the door.

"Honey, we're home!" Blaine sang out.

Kurt smiled and chuckled. "Hey, how was the city?"

"Hot and humid." Sam replied, taking his shirt off and tossing it on the coffee table.

It took all of Kurt's strength not to pick that sweaty shirt up and toss it back at Sam. "So, I wanted to run something by you guys."

"No, we are not painting this apartment pink." Sam said.

"…I never said I wanted to paint this apartment, and if I did, I wouldn't paint it pink." Kurt glared at Sam. "Elliot invited us to a party at NYU this Friday night. Do you guys wanna go?"

"Can't. Artie and I are checking out local strip clubs." Sam replied.

"Dude, it's a college party! How can you pass this up?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Dude, I'm not in college. You are." Sam replied. "Besides, most clubbers on Friday night are college age anyway."

Blaine shrugged and turned to Kurt. "I'll go."

"You mean it?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't seem like your kind of thing."

"Yes, I mean it! Come on, you lived it up in New York for almost a year. Now it's my turn!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt chuckled. "Okay, fine. I'll tell Elliot."

"Yay!" Blaine kissed Kurt and ran to his room.

Kurt chuckled after his fiancé and shook his head. He texted Elliot back. _'Blaine and I are going. See you Friday!'_

'_Sweet! You won't regret this, I PROMISE! :-D'_

XXX

Friday night came. Blaine and Kurt met Elliot in front of the building at nine.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Elliot smiled.

"Yep! We are excited to be here. Thank you for inviting us." Blaine said enthusiastically.

"Wow, you seem excited, Blaine." Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. One week in New York has corrupted his mind." Kurt joked. They all laughed and headed to the grand hall where the party was being held. The room was dimly lit with blue and white lights. People danced in the middle of the floor, and bordering the floor were chairs and a refreshment table.

"Ooh, Kurt, I wanted to introduce you to some friends of mine. They changed their minds at the last minute and decided to come." Elliot dragged Kurt and Blaine to a group of men and women who were talking and laughing. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, El." One woman smiled and greeted.

"I wanted to introduce you to Kurt Hummel and his fiancé Blaine Anderson. Guys, this is Bev, AJ, Carli, Max, Stephen, and Georgia."

"Oh, hey, it's nice to meet you." Kurt greeted. Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Kurt. Elliot told us so much about you." The woman Elliot introduced as Bev said. "Sorry about your brother, by the way."

"Oh." Kurt was a little surprised. "Thank you."

"So, how'd he die? Car accident?" The woman called AJ asked.

"Real tactful, AJ." Carli rolled her eyes.

Kurt chuckled uncomfortably. "It's okay. Um…it was a car accident. Yes."

"So, Kurt, Elliot says you're into fashion? I'm majoring in fashion merchandising." Bev spoke up, breaking the tension.

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked, interested. "Are you planning on working at Vogue?"

"I might."

They launched into talk about fashion and One Three Hill. Blaine couldn't really get into the conversation. Instead, he just looked around. After about fifteen minutes, Blaine tapped Kurt on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, I'm going to socialize."

"Okay. You have your phone with you, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Have fun." Kurt turned back to his new friends.

Blaine sighed and walked around. He didn't want to intrude on group conversations, so he looked around for people who were sitting or standing alone. He made his way to the refreshment table. A couple were making out near it, and someone carried two cups away from it. Blaine grabbed a plate and filled it with cookies and brownies. He looked over to where Kurt was. The two caught each other's eye. Blaine lifted up the plate silently asking if Kurt wants anything. Kurt shook his head and turned back to his friends. Blaine leaned against the table and started eating.

"Hey."

Blaine turned to see a tall, lean man with short black hair and blue eyes walking up to him. He smiled. "Hey."

"I haven't seen you here before. Do you go here?" The man asked.

"Uh, no, actually. I'm here with my fiancé and his friend." Blaine replied. "I'm Blaine."

"Nick Ford." They shook hands. "So, what school do you go to?"

"I actually just graduated high school. I'm starting at NYADA this fall." Blaine explained.

"Oh. Which high school?" Nick asked.

"William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio." Blaine answered. "Are you from here?"

"Yep. Born and raised." Nick nodded. "So, what music do you like?"

"All kinds." Blaine smiled. "Broadway, rock, hip-hop, pop, roxy…"

"Really? You know, I have some old roxy music records in my dorm." Nick said.

"You do? Wow, I'm kind of jealous." Blaine chuckled.

"Why don't you come on up to my dorm and I'll show you?" Nick offered.

"Oh. Um…" Blaine was taken aback by the invitation. He glanced over to where Kurt and his friends are. Kurt was still engrossed in whatever they were talking about, so Blaine turned back to Nick. "Sure. They won't miss me."

"Great! After you." Nick gestured in the direction of the elevator.

"Thank you." Blaine walked towards the elevator not knowing that Nick was checking him out.

XX

Kurt continued chatting with his friends. He glanced over at the refreshment table to see Blaine talking to another guy. His first impulse was jealousy, but, he trusts Blaine now. He won't cheat again. He turned back to his friends. After a few minutes, he glanced back to the refreshment table to see that Blaine and the other guy was gone and Blaine's plate abandoned on the table. Kurt grew slightly nervous and started heading there. He looked all over the room. Blaine was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and tapped on somebody's shoulder. "Excuse me, where's the bathroom?"

"That way." The stranger pointed towards the hallway.

"Thanks." Kurt headed down the hallway and found the bathroom. A long line snaked down the hall. He looked and couldn't find Blaine. He went into the bathroom.

"Dude. There's a line!" One of the men snapped.

Kurt glared at him. "I'm aware of that. I'm looking for my fiancé." He looked into the bathroom. "Blaine? You in here?" No answer. Kurt was getting worried now. He sighed and went back out into the hall and texted him. _'Where are you?!'_

After a minute, Blaine texted back. _'Someone I met is going to show me his Roxy records collection. I'll be back before you know it.' _

Kurt sighed. Well, at least he knows where he is. _'What's his name?'_

'_Nick Ford.' _

Kurt headed back to the room. Elliot was heading towards him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Blaine just disappeared on us." Kurt replied. "A guy named Nick Ford is showing him his roxy records collection…why are you looking at me like that, Elliot?"

Elliot stared at Kurt in horror. "Kurt, that guy is bad news. I heard a rumor that he's a serial date rapist."

Kurt froze in horror, his heart quickened, and his stomach dropped. He texted Blaine again. '_Blaine, get out of there. I just heard he is a rapist!' _He hit send, but his phone only showed one bar. He groaned in frustration and looked up at Elliot. "Please tell me you know what dorm he lives in."

"I don't." Elliot shook his head.

Kurt huffed and turned around. "Oh my god…"

Elliot put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry- we'll find him. Come on." He lead Kurt towards the information desk.

XXX

Blaine walked into Nick's dorm room. His walls were covered with rock band posters and a couple of posters of muscley men dressed only in underwear. "Nice dorm."

"Thanks! Would you like a drink?" Nick asked, heading to his minifridge.

Blaine hesitated. "Oh, um…"

"It's club soda." Nick assured him.

"Oh! Sure, thanks." Blaine smiled, relieved. He turned to where a collection of records sat on a desk. Behind him, Nick conspicuously put a roofie in Blaine's drink and brought the drinks over. "Oh. Thanks. You have quite a collection."

"Thank you. I started collecting when I was fifteen." Nick replied and took a sip. Blaine did too.

"This is good." Blaine complimented. Nick nodded in agreement. Blaine guzzled down half his drink. "Sorry. Those cookies and brownies made me thirsty."

"Oh, it's okay. You should have seen my last roommate. He would guzzle down an entire can of soda and burp loudly. He'd laugh every time."

Blaine chuckled politely and drank some more. His phone buzzed. "Oh. Sorry, it's my fiancé. He's wondering where I am." He typed a reply, and put his phone back in his pocket.

"So, do you live in the city?" Nick asked.

"I live in Bushwick." Blaine replied. "Not the best neighborhood, but…" He shrugged and turned to the window. "Wow…you've got a great view."

Nick stared at Blaine's butt. "Yeah…sure do."

Blaine finished off his drink and turned around. "So, are you a Freshman here, or…?"

"Senior, actually." Nick nodded.

"Oh." Blaine nodded. He turned back to the window. He felt a yawn coming on and stretched his arms.

Nick gaped at the bulging muscles in Blaine's arms and shoulders. He felt an erection coming on. He would have humped him right then and there, but he wanted to wait until the roofie kicked in. He cleared his throat. "I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back. Feel free to lay on the bed if you feel tired. I can call your fiancé for you."

"Oh. Okay, thanks." Blaine smiled. He watched Nick walk down his little hallway to the bathroom and walked over to the other dresser by the bed. He threw his cup in the garbage can and noticed an empty pill packet laying on the floor next to the garbage. He bent down to pick it up and froze in horror as he saw the word "Roofies" scrawled in the lower left hand corner. He began shaking. Crap, how could he not see this coming? Blaine started breathing heavily. He felt tired and lightheaded. He's never been so scared in his life. He jumped when he felt his phone buzzing. He sighed when he saw that Kurt was calling. "Kurt…help."

"Blaine, where are you?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Uh…room…fourteen-twenty-three." He heard the toilet flushing. "Kurt…hurry…" He hung up and put his phone in his pocket. He grabbed onto the dresser and pulled himself up.

Nick came up behind Blaine and grabbed his butt. "Hey…you okay?"

Blaine gasped and pulled away. "Uh…yeah. So-" He cleared his throat. "My fiancé is ready to go, so…thank you for showing me your collection, but I better go…" He tried to walk away, but stumbled to the ground. "No…" Nick picked Blaine up bridal-style and set him on the bed. "No…please…" Nick straddled Blaine and stroked his chest. Blaine whimpered and sniffed. "Please…don't…" Nick caressed his cheek, held his face in his hand and aggressively kissed him. Nick then stroked Blaine's sides with his fingers, causing Blaine to giggle lightly. That tickled. Nick untucked Blaine's shirt and pulled it off, ripping his bowtie. Nick caressed and stroked Blaine's chest and squeezed his muscled arms. He slowly ran his fingers down to Blaine's face and kissed his lips, then his forehead, then he started kissing his neck. He ran his hands down inside Blaine's pants and squeezed his butt, causing Blaine to cry out. Nick tickled his side, causing Blaine to giggle and cry at the same time. Nick sucked on Blaine's neck, then his collarbone. He rubbed, rolled, and tweaked his nipples. Blaine felt sick, like he was being suffocated. Nick undid Blaine's pants and pulled them halfway off. He stroked and squeezed Blaine's thighs before finally laying his eyes on Blaine's penis. Nick gently stroked the shaft, causing Blaine to burst out into giggles. Apparently, Blaine has a sensitive dick. Nick held Blaine's penis in one hand and stroked and tickled it with the other. He then squeezed it and bounced it in his hand to erect it. Blaine was whimpering and crying. "Please…stop…" He groaned as Nick sucked on his erection, then his balls. He then turned Blaine on his side and smacked his bottom, hard. Blaine whimpered as he was laid on his stomach. Nick squeezed, pinched, and poked Blaine's butt, then stroked and tickled his sides and back. He leaned down to kiss his neck and squeezed his biceps. He kissed his neck and ran his hands beneath his chest to rub his nipples. He sat up and stoked his finger in Blaine's anus and separated his entrance. Blaine started breathing heavily and whimpering as Nick unzipped his pants. Nick held onto Blaine's hips and was about to thrust, when…

BAM!

"HEY! GET THE HELL OFF HIM, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kurt had kicked the door open. Now he grabbed Nick by the throat and yanked him off the bed and slammed him to the ground. He punched him twice and breathed heavily with feelings beyond fury. He leaned close. "Stay away from my fiancé, or you will regret the day you were born." He punched his temple, knocking him out. He shook out his fist and stood up.

"Campus police are on their way." Elliot said, hanging up.

Kurt exhaled. "Good." He walked over to Blaine and pulled his pants and underwear back on and turned Blaine over.

"Please, please, please, please…" Blaine whimpered over and over.

Kurt gently cupped Blaine's face in his hands. "Blaine, sweetie, it's me. It's Kurt."

"Kurt…?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah. Oh, Blaine…" He pulled Blaine's shirt back on and lifted him up to hug him tightly. "It's okay. It's over. You're safe now." Blaine sighed and fell asleep from the roofie.

The police came and arrested Nick. An ambulance came to transport Blaine to a hospital. Kurt knew how Sam felt about males getting molested, so he simply texted Sam and told him he and Blaine were staying the night at Elliot's.

XXX

The next morning, Blaine groaned slightly and opened his eyes. He looked around to see that he was in a hospital. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened the night before. He and Kurt went to a party…he went to get refreshments…he met a guy who invited him to his dorm to look at his authentic roxy records…he drank some club soda…then…nothing. He sighed and blinked in the sunlight. Kurt leaned over Blaine and stroked his face gently.

"Hey." Kurt whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired…groggy." Blaine answered. "What happened last night?"

Kurt hesitated. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Drinking club soda in some guy's dorm." Blaine shrugged. "Was…was I drugged?"

Against his better judgement, Kurt nodded. Blaine looked horrified and sick. "I got there before anything happened, though." Blaine's head was swimming. He was…sexually assaulted. Tears sprang to his eyes. Kurt grabbed his shoulders gently. "Blaine, listen to me. This wasn't your fault."

Blaine shook his head and sniffed. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Kurt was a little concerned by that. "What do you mean?"

"Why am I always seen as nothing but a sexual object? Why does everyone want to do me so badly?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, there is always going to be people appreciating your beauty." Kurt shrugged.

"But did they have to touch, grope, and sexually assault me to do it?" Blaine asked.

"No. No one should touch you without your permission." Kurt said firmly. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I never should have left you alone." Blaine just shook his head again and tried to keep from crying. Kurt pulled him in his arms and rubbed his back. "It's okay, honey. Just let it out. We'll get through this together. I promise." Blaine broke down completely and sobbed in Kurt's arms.

XXX

It took Kurt two weeks to convince Blaine to get therapy. It took six months for Blaine to move past that horrible night. Kurt understood. And he was in it for the long haul as long as they're there for each other.


End file.
